


Try This

by one_starry_knight



Series: War Stories [7]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Meta tests something on Jecra, much to Jecra's dismay.





	Try This

“Garlude, come look at this,” Meta Knight called out to his lavender haired friend as he waved her over emphatically. She looked at him with an amused expression as she made her way to his side. Meta wasn’t normally so excited to report his discoveries to her, so she was very curious as to what he might have come across.

“I learned something interesting while we were out scouting. Jecra’s kind only eat meat and animal by-products. He’s never really tried plant based foods before. I’ve been testing it and discovered that if I tell him a plant is edible, he’ll almost always try it without question.” The blue knight has a mischievous glint in his eye as he grins at the taller woman.

“So, am I to believe that instead of surveying the area like you’re supposed to, you’ve been convincing Jecra to eat the local plant life?” She can’t help but smile herself. The thought of Jecra willingly eating whatever Meta decides to hand him is pretty funny.

Meta scoffs at her, plucking a wild rose from a nearby bush and lightly waving it in front of her, the look in his eyes clearly saying ‘Watch this.’

“Hey, Jecs.” The blue knight wanders up to his blond friend, holding the rose out to him before saying, “This is a rose.”

“I know what a rose is, Meta, we have them on my planet.” Jecra doesn’t look up from his data pad, his focus staying on the task he’d been assigned at the beginning of the mission.

“Perhaps you do, but I know for fact the people on your planet don’t eat roses, like my people do.”

“You’re lying to me. I was skeptical when you said your people ate the leaves off of trees, but I know for sure you’re lying now.”

“It’s no lie, we use rose petals for many things! Salad, tea, various desserts, rose petals have many culinary uses.” Meta pulls a petal off of the flower gently, holding it out the taller man with an  _ almost  _ sincere smile. “I told you before, you’re missing out on so many good foods. You have to try them at least once.”

Jecra, still looking skeptical, takes the petal and sniffs it. It smelled… like a rose.

“If I find out you’re lying, you owe me at least two meals.”

“Two meals for you is at least a week’s worth of food for anyone else. How much game would I have to hunt for that?”

“We’ll see.”

Sighing, Jecra hesitates as he puts the fragrant piece of plant in his mouth. His reaction was almost immediate, his eyes screwed shut as he shakes his head.

“ _ AUGH! _ It tastes the way perfume smells!” Jecra coughs, glaring at Meta. “Please tell me this was a joke, there’s no way you eat that.”

“No, it was the truth,” the knight in blue laughs, patting his poor friend on the back. “But, I personally hate the taste of rose, so I was curious as to how you’d react.”

“Don’t feed me something even you won’t eat, you bastard!”


End file.
